


Singing

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Series: KT Heart TK [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School Musical Parody, M/M, Parody AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroTsukkiWeek2k16 </p><p>Day 5: Prompt-Parody AU</p><p>"Living in my own world<br/>Didn't understand.<br/>That anything can happen<br/>When you take the chance. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and songs belong to their respective owners. All songs used come from all the HSM movies. Enjoy~

At the end of the training camp, all the teams headed out for a night of karaoke. The attendants were baffled when a party of five teams, plus their coaches and managers entered their establishment. It was difficult to divided them among the minimal booths, but by some stroke of fate-or Bokuto's meddling most likely-Tsukishima ends up at the same karaoke booth as the boys from the 3rd gym. 

"Squad goals!" Bokuto announces as he drags Hinata and Lev to the booth. Tsukishima just sighs and reluctantly follows them inside the cramp booth.

He left his headphones back at the school, which would have been useless anyway because of the music coming from the speakers. It doesn't help that most of their group are loud people and, to an extent, also loud singers. 

Hinata goes up first. He browses through the playlist before settling for 'What I've Been Looking For.' Tsukishima snorts at the song choice, if the King were here that song would have been made for them.

"Ohoho, isn't this a love song chibi-chan?" Kuroo asks, a shiteating grin on his face. "Who are you dedicating it too?"

Hinata turns red on the tiny stage and stutters out," I-It's for Kageyama."

There's good-natured whistling and clapping. The song starts and Hinata jumps right in, snapping his fingers and tapping his foot. His pronounciation is horrendous but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm.

_"I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do. I've never had someone as good for as me as you, no one like you. So lonely before I finally found what I've been looking for~"_

Hinata dances as the song finishes and when he goes down the stage, Bokuto hollers and slaps him on the back. Hinata sheepishly rubs his head the praise.

"My turn!" Bokuto declares. He chooses a song called 'Fabulous.' It starts with a piano, surprising them as they expected him to choose something faster, or louder, more Bokuto-ish. Suddenly, the piano gives way for something more pop-like and Bokuto bops his head.

_"I want fabulous, that is my simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. I need something inspiring to help me get along. I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?"_

Bokuto's singing is dramatic, complete with choreography. 

"Somehow this song sounds more suited for the Grand King than Bokuto-san," Hinata comments and even Tsukishima cracks an amused smile at that.

 _"Oh I like what I see. I like it a lot,"_ Bokuto sing suddenly kneeling down and pointing at Akaashi who looks at him in surprise.

Kuroo acts as back-up for him and sings, _"Is it absolutely fabulous? Fabulous? Fabulous? Fabulous?"_

 _"Absolutely."_ Bokuto grins, grabbing Akaashi's hand and kissing it.

 _"Not."_ Akaashi finishes, pushing him away. Bokuto just laughs and takes his seat back next to Akaashi whose ears are red.

"Lev, why don't you go next?" Kuroo tells him. Lev nods vigorously and climbs onto the stage, excitement on his features. He chooses the song 'Bet On It.' 

Surprisingly enough, Lev has the better pronounciation so far. The song is intense and serious, but Lev ruins the effect by smiling as he sings even when he gets to the solemn part.

 _"Out on my own, it's such a scary place. The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe "_ Lev jumps up. _"I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop 'til I get my shot. That's who I am, that is my plan. Will I end up on top? You can."_

When the song finishes, Lev gives a shy bow as he returns to his seat.

"You really want to be the ace, huh?" Kuroo asks. "Well, I'm rooting for you."

Lev beams.

Tsukishima finds himself staring at the fond look in Kuroo's eyes as he ruffles Lev's hair. He seems to forget that there is more than one side to Kuroo except for the crafty captain of Nekoma. Kuroo looks at that moment and their eyes meet. Tsukishima breaks eye contact first to see Akaashi climbing up the stage. Unlike the first singers, Akaashi chooses a slow song entitled 'Right Here, Right Now.' No flashy movements or grand gestures, just his voice plain and simple.

 _"Right here, right now. I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view cause you mean everything. Right here I'll promise you somehow that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be but right now there's you and me,"_ he sings softly, eyes solely on Bokuto who, for as long as Tsukishima has known him, is speechless, entranced by Akaashi's singing. When the song ends, he claps louder than the rest of them and stands up as Akaashi approaches him. He sweeps him up in a hug, holding each other tightly. Tsukishima swears he hears them sniffling.

"Don't start crying now. I still have to sing." Kuroo teases, but he looks happy for them. Bokuto mumbles something at him before sitting down, keeping one arm around Akaashi. 

Tsukishima finds himself interested as Kuroo takes his turn up on the mike. Was he going to sing something flashy like Hinata and Bokuto? Or something more personal like Lev and Akaashi? 

Kuroo pauses, pondering something. Then, he grins in Tsukishima's direction.

"Tsukki, wanna sing a duet with me?"

He doesn't even have time to refuse. Hinata and Bokuto pushes him up on the stage, urged by Lev and Akaashi who gives him a supportive thumbs up. Kuroo hands him a second microphone. "You might thank me for this." Tsukishima scowls. "Or not."

Kuroo chooses a song which starts out slow. Tsukishima sends him a look that screams 'What the fuck?' but he just shrugs his shoulders and gestures at him to sing first. His eyes land on the screen and shit was this a love song?

_"Living in my own world_  
Didn't understand.  
That anything can happen  
When you take the chance. " 

Tsukishima is about to walk off the stage when Kuroo's voice stops him. 

_"I never believed in  
What I couldn't see."_

He stops and stares. Kuroo is looking right at him.

_"I never opened my heart  
Too all the possibilities, Ohh "_

Kuroo lifts an eyebrow, challenging. Tsukishima's grip tightens on the microphone in his hands.

_"I know..._  
That something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight " 

They're looking at each other, eyes connecting, unaware that Lev and Hinata are texting something quickly on their phones. 

_"This could be the Start of somethin' new_  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ooh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
Feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
Ohhhh, yeahh" 

_"Now who'd ever thought that--,"_ Kuroo smirks, removing his jacket and tossing it to Bokuto who fake swoons _,"--We'd both be here tonight... yeah."_

 _"Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter."_ Tsukishima feels warm when Kuroo lightly touches his shoulder.

_"Brighter~ Brighter~"_  
"Oh, with you by my side."  
"By my side." 

They sing together, voices blending.

_"I know... that somethin' has changed_  
Never felt this way  
oh I know it for real  
This could be the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new. 

Kuroo's voice is deep, his eyes dark and his lips soft as it brushes the surface of the mike. Tsukishima can only stare back. He's suddenly aware that the rest of their group is on their feet, clapping to the beat. Footsteps seem to be coming from the hallway, heading for their direction.

 _"I never knew that it could happen 'Til it happened to me. Ohhhh, yeah."_ Kuroo holds out a finger and gestures for Tsukishima to move closer. He does, feeling some boldness inside him as he backs up Kuroo. _" I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see, Ohhhhh..."_

_It's the start of something new_  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
So right... oh  
To be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes 

Kuroo almost falls off the stage, but Bokuto rushes forward and pushes him back up. He gives his friend a fist bump before turning back to his duet partner who is a whole lot closer than anticipated, pupils dilated and bright under the lights of the booth. Tsukishima backs up and Kuroo follows him until they're back in the middle of the stage, eyes not once leaving each other.

_"Lookin' in your eyes."_  
"I feel in my heart."  
"Feel in my heart."  
"The start of somethin' new."  
"The start of somethin' new."  
"The start of somethin' new." 

_"Somethin' new....,_ "Tsukishima finishes. Silence fills the room for a few seconds as the music dies down. Then, there's thunderous applause. It's too loud for just the people in the booth. Tsukishima looks past Kuroo to see both Nekoma and Karasuno have crowded around the door to their booth, cheering and whistling and clapping. 

Tsukishima buries his face in his hands while Kuroo only waves at them and does a bow. 

"So since everybody is here," Bokuto interrupts," You guys wanna sing 'We're All In This Together'?"  
~  
They walk back to the school, huddled in their jackets and chatting loudly amongst themselves. Tsukishima walks next to Yamaguchi who can't control the smile on his face.

"Lev and Hinata sent a mass text to our teams that told us to come to your booth," Yamaguchi helpfully provides. Tsukishima gives him a dry look. "It's not that bad, Tsukki."

"I sang with Kuroo," Tsukishima points out as if it explained everything.

"You sang really great," he says honestly. A thoughtful look crosses his face. "It's been a while since I heard you sing?"

"Really?" he turns away, pretending to be indifferent but he vaguely remembers a time when he sang in front of Yamaguchi. They were kids back then and it was for a school choir where everyone had to participate. Yamaguchi had been impressed with him back then. Well, he's always impressed when it comes to him. "You didn't record it, did you?"

Yamaguchi laughs. "I don't have to. It's already in here," he says pointing to his heart, which makes Tsukishima laugh a little.

"You're an idiot."

"And yet you're friends with me." Yamaguchi looks somewhere behind them and suddenly excuses himself, running ahead of him to Kageyama and Hinata who were arguing something about 'Hinata dedicating a song to him.' 

Tsukishima feels an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Hey," Kuroo greets, a small smile on his face.

"Hey...?" Tsukishima tilts his head at him. "Do you need something, Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo looks away for a second, muttering something under his breath. Tsukishima notes that his ears are red. When Kuroo faces him again his face is a mix of emotions—nervousness, excitement, determination. 

"So...you're a pretty good singer. You sing a lot?" he asks.

"Not really. I don't like singing in front of people." His shoulder is warm from where Kuroo is touching it and he leans a little closer to him. There's whispering and snickering somewhere behind them, but he ignores it. 

"You just did that minutes ago though."

"Because you asked me to."

"Well, if I didn't I would have sung a solo and then they would have forced you to do a solo too. At least we were...together."

"I suppose." He looks down. Their footsteps match. Left, right, left, right. "Thanks I guess."

Kuroo chuckles. Tsukishima glances at him. "See? I told you you were going to thank me for it."

Tsukishima huffs and shrugs his hands off. "I'm going--"

"Wait."

Kuroo grabs his hand, stopping him. The rest of the teams walk past them, heading inside the school. Tsukishima swears Bokuto mouthed a 'Good luck, bro' before getting dragged off by Akaashi. Footsteps disappear in the distance until they're the only ones left at the bottom of the stairs leading to th school. Cicadas are chirping, along with the occassional car honk. Kuroo looks nervous, eyes looking everywhere but him. Tsukishima feels confused yet excited, heart thrumming steadily in his chest. 

"You're going back to tomorrow to Miyagi, right?" Kuroo asks, voice a little shaky. Tsukishima nods, unable to find his voice. They're still holding hands and he's not sure which one of them is sweating. Maybe both of them are.

"Can I...um...," Kuroo clears his throat. "Can I get your number? So we can talk and stuff? I can give you some more blocking tips or...or...we can talk about non-volleyball stuff because I really want to know more about you besides the fact that you play volleyball and you don't eat a lot and you're a goo-great! You're a great singer and--," Kuroo is babling at this point, uncharacteristically tongue-tied. 

Tsukishima pulls his hand away and Kuroo's face falls. 

"Okay."

"Huh?"

Tsukishima pulls out his phone and hands it to him. "You can have my number just give me yours too."

Kuroo positively beams and the thrumming in Tsukishima's chest becomes erratic and painful. They trade numbers. Tsukishima finishes first and when he looks up, Kuroo 's hands are trembling as he types in his number. When they return their phones, Tsukishima quickly snaps a photo, earning a surprised yelp.

"The captain of Nekoma nervous and blushin," he smirks as he sets the photo as Kuroo's contact picture," It's a rare sight."

He grumbles at him before grinning mischievously. Kuroo grabs Tsukishima's hand and pulls him forward. Tsukishima stumbles and lands against Kuroo's chest who wraps an arm around his waist to keep him there. He uses his other hand to snap a picture of them in that position.

"Now we're even," he says as he lets go of him. Tsukishima glares but the effect is lost because of the pink flush on his face. To be fair, Kuroo is a blushing mess too.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" 

Tsukishima turns away and murmurs. "Yeah."

They make their way inside the school. Tsukishima gives him a small wave before heading for Karasuno's classroom where no doubt a lot of teasing remarks await him. 

Kuroo is left standing in the hallway, staring at his phone, at the intimate photo of him and Tsukishima, until his team emerges from their own classroom. 

"How'd it go Kuroo?" Yaku asks. Kuroo doesn't respond. "Kuroo?"

Lev waves a hand in front of the captain's face, but he only continues to stare at his phone in wonder. "Kenma-san, I think he's not breathing."

Kenma pokes Kuroo in the arm. He doesn't move. Kenma sighs.

"This captain is broken. Can we get a new one?

**Author's Note:**

> Song guide:  
> Hinata-What I've Been Looking For (HSM 1)  
> Bokuto-Fabulous (HSM 2)  
> Lev-Bet On It (HSM 2)  
> Akaashi-Right Here, Right Now (HSM 3)  
> KuroTsukki-Start Of Something New (HSM 1)


End file.
